The following technologies have been proposed as technology that saves footage in times of emergencies such as when an earthquake occurs, and technology that detects triggers for saving footage.
In a first technology, when at least one out of vibrations, wind speed, or rainfall at a reference value or above is detected, footage captured by a camera capable of capturing the state outdoors is recorded in a footage recording means, and displayed in real time on a display screen.
In a second technology, when shaking by an earthquake is detected using a shaking sensor, shots recording subjects that are known in advance to clearly indicate the condition of the shaking during an earthquake occurrence are executed, VTR recording is started, and a switch in footage recording speed from a long time mode to a standard mode, or the like is commanded.
In a third technology, a packet of a PING command is transmitted from a monitoring device to a machine subject to monitoring, faults in the machine subject to monitoring are checked for using the transmitted packet, and when a fault in the machine subject to monitoring is detected, the packet of the PING command is retransmitted from the monitoring device to the machine subject to monitoring. Then, a response rate is computed by counting responses to the transmitted packet from the machine subject to monitoring, and faults in the machine subject to monitoring are determined based on the response rate.
In a fourth technology, a monitoring camera terminal constantly records to an internal recording medium such that captured footage is overwritten starting from the oldest footage, transmits packets including monitoring footage data to a monitoring controller, and accepts reception packets from the monitoring controller during a predetermined interval. When reception packets cannot be received, it is determined that the monitoring controller is broken or malfunctioning, and overwriting of footage in the internal recording medium for the time around when the breakage occurred is suspended.